


I Don't Love You (Like I Loved You Yesterday)

by EdgarTheFloofDog



Category: Batteryverse, Rechargeable (web comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarTheFloofDog/pseuds/EdgarTheFloofDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandman has moved on, and Palette is happy for him and iDroid, he really is. But he still isn't quite over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You (Like I Loved You Yesterday)

**Author's Note:**

> bilvy's batteryverse webcomic, rechargeable can be found at her tumblr, wehavegunsforhands.tumblr.com  
> Also, this little drabble was inspired by "I Don't Love You", by My Chemical Romance.

Palette isn't jealous, not at all, it would be stupid of him to be jealous. After all, iDroid is one of his best friends, and if he and Sandman happened to fall in love, then he would support them all the way. Hell, he occasionally joked about being the best man at their wedding, and was usually socked in the shoulder by iDroid for it.

But sometimes it'd be quiet and he'd see Sandman look at iDroid as if he was the only thing in the world, as if every ounce of love he had in his body was directed at the other. And it would sting, it really would. Because Palette remembered back when Sandman would look at  _him_ like that. So, every time, he'd make a joke and quickly get away to hang out with Fieldmouse for a bit or head home, because he felt sick and angry.

He wasn't angry at Sandman, it was only natural that he had moved on, that's what people  _do_ afterall.

Or, rather, what they were supposed to do.

Palette hadn't quite moved on yet. He wasn't exactly sure if he  _would_. After all, it was Sandman, and they used to be PaletteandSandman. Now it was iDroidandSandman, and Palette, their best friend.

He missed being with Sandman, of course he did, it kept him up at night, but that's when he became angry.

He was angry at himself, of course Sandman was over him, it had been so long, so why was he still feeling like he should be the one with Sandman, like Sandman could love him again?

Why was he still this way?

Sandman was happy, he and Palette both knew that it was better if they weren't together, especially when feelings started to change. That's when they had broken up, but Palette kept feeling like maybe it was a mistake.

Of course, he knew it wasn't, not when he saw how Sandman and iDroid just clicked together so effortlessly, just melding like two puzzle pieces snapping into place.

So, Palette would take their friendship and be happy with it, because that was better than nothing. Even if the last words of his and Sandman's relationship still haunted him.

_"I don't love you like I did yesterday."_


End file.
